Rosario Vampire: Help from the fourth wall
by Kazuichi Souda2255
Summary: What happens when Tsukune gets some help from the fourth wall.
1. Chapter 1

**Rosario Vampire: Help from the fourth wall**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario Vampire or its characters the only things I own are my Ocs.**

Chapter 1: The new students

A lone bus drives through a peaceful road, passing by suburban houses. As it keeps driving the windows show that it's empty, with the exception of one person. This person was Tsukune Aono. A teenage boy of sixteen years, average build, brown hair and eyes. He wore a light green jacket over a simple buttoned up shirt with neck tie, and khaki pants.

"How did I even end up like this?" He asked himself this as he looked out the window seeing a girl pass by riding her bicycle.

**Aono residence, a few weeks earlier**

Tsukune was in his room wondering what kind of high school would accept him after he nearly bombed his entrance exam. The memory of his friends wishing him luck before going to the arcade still played in his mind. That was until his mother screamed and he raced down stairs to find out what happened.

"Mom what's wrong, are you ok?!" he asked, only to find her completely unharmed. His mother, Kasumi Aono, was jumping for joy in one place.

"Tsukune your father found a high school that you can transfer to!" she said as she handed Tsukune the papers.

"Where did he even get these from?" he asked as he read the entrance papers.

"Well..." he said as he started to recall how he got them. Apparently his father had gotten a hold of them after a priest in white robes dropped them.

"Oh yeah, best dad ever!" Kasumi stated as she leaped to her husband in an embrace.

**Present Day**

Tsukune sighed as he looked at his entrance papers. "What kind of person calls their school Yokai Academy?"

As soon as he said that the bus stopped and he looked ahead, seeing the doors of the bus open. In came two people, the first was a teenage boy; he had black, short and somewhat curly hair. His eyes were dark brown and a little red, with dark bags under them. His facial hair consisted of a small growing mustache, and stubble. He had tan skin and wore the same uniform as him with the exception of a hoodie that he had on.

The girl next to him had the same skin color as him, although she was a foot taller than him. Her hair was a deep red orange with a few yellow streaks; it was long and straight flowing down her back like a river of fire. She had two different eye colors; one was a deep red, while the other was a deep emerald green. She had worn the schools female uniform consisting of the same jacket and shirt, except she had a bow and a skirt that stopped a few inches above the knees. Although the first thing that he noticed was her 'assets'.

They walked towards where he was seated and sat in the seats opposite of him.

"Hey…um are you guys going to Yokai academy too?" Tsukune asked them hoping he could get some friends before he even arrives.

"Yeah, we are um…" the girl answered him as she was trying not to be rude to him.

"Oh, um my name is Tsukune Aono." He responded politely.

"Nice to meet you Tsukune, my name is Maya Fira, and this guy here is Marcus Ignis." She said as she put Marcus in a friendly headlock.

As the bus was nearing a tunnel Tsukune's phone rang and he answered it. His cousin Kyoko was trying to tell him something about the school, but was cut off before she could finish.

"Be careful, cause Yokai can be a scary place." The bus driver said as he had an inhumanly smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer is on the first chapter and summary**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Yokai Academy**

Red.

That was all he could see from the sky, when Tsukune got off the bus with Maya and Marcus.

"How long have we been on that bus?" Tsukune checked his phone for the time, 9:00. It was nine in the morning and yet the sky looks like it was nearing the end of the day.

"Hey, Tsukune hurry up!" His thoughts were interrupted when Marcus called for him. When he looked to his right, Maya and Marcus were waiting for him at the entrance of the forest.

"Sorry about that, I was just thinking." He explained while walking towards them.

"So do we tell him about what's coming soon?" Maya whispered to Marcus when they were a few steps ahead of Tsukune.

"Nah, I think it's cute that he meets her like this, plus I want a front row seat to when it happens."

Marcus said with a smug smile, while Maya just rolls her eyes playfully.

"Ok, come on let's go behind those trees." She said as they both turned invisible and hid themselves.

"Huh, where did they go?" Tsukune said to himself as he now realized that he was alone in a creepy ass forest filled with tombstones.

As he kept walking he heard squeaking. When they got louder he turned around only to see a family of bats.

"Oh, it's just a bat-" He was saying when he suddenly got hit in the back, pushing him forward.

When he looked up due to the impact he saw pink, and he could swear he heard laughter not that far from him.

Once he was on the ground he groaned painfully, as he was trying to get up he felt something soft in the palm of his hand. Now like any young adult he would obviously squeeze it in order to test if it were solid.

Then he heard a moan.

He opened his eyes, and he saw one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. Her hair was a bright shade of pink, smooth looking pale skin. She also wore the academy's female uniform.

Then he noticed that his hand was groping her thigh.

He quickly removed it before the girl started to stir and sit up. She opened her eyes and he saw they were the same color as Maya's only that they were brighter. He couldn't stop himself from taking a quick look at her breast, which look to be a little restricted from her school jacket.

"I'm so sorry about that!" the girl said as she started to crawl her way close to him. "I don't know what happened back there, I just suddenly felt dizzy." She looked at his cheek as it started to bleed a little. "Oh no you're bleeding!" She started to search inside her jacket pocket for something. She took out a pink handkerchief and gently brushed it cleaning his cheek. "This smell…it's..." she started to say as she got closer to his neck and bit down on it.

_"HUH?!"_ was what he was thinking as his blood was being sucked. The feeling was something he couldn't describe, but one thing was for certain; he was both turned on and somewhat scared.

When she had her fill, she licked the holes close. Once Tsukune was realized what just happened he scooted back a little and pointed at her with a finger. "You bit me!"

"Sorry but you smelled so good." She smiled awkwardly, as she apologized. "Why would you that?" he asked as he felt the pain reside from his neck. "Well, that's because I'm a vampire." She answered with a cute fanged smile.

_"A vampire, just smile and nod Tsukune, smile and nod."_ He smiled and nodded as he got back up. "If you want to call yourself a vampire then more power to it." She smiled brilliantly as she got up from the ground.

"Well don't you two look cute together?"Marcus walked towards them as he had a shit eating grin on face, while Maya just sighed and shook her head a little.

Tsukune and Moka both blushed at his insinuation. He laughed a little as they all walked to the school. Maya stood close to Marcus as Tsukune and Moka followed.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Maya asked her longtime friend as she looked back to see if the other two were listening. He let out a little sigh as he dug his hand into his pocket, bringing out his phone and checking the changes in the space time continuum. "Officially, no, unofficially yes." The phone was showing a few ripples until they disappeared; once he was satisfied he put it back where it was. "Besides, you can't tell me that this isn't getting you excited." He said with a knowing smile on his face as she looked away with a blush.

"Well, looks like we made it." Maya announced as they stood in front of the school. They all walked towards the gym for the entrance ceremony, but as they got inside a lone student looked at Maya and Moka. His attention seemed to be at their breast and bust, he smiled a wolfish grin. "Well looks like I know who I'm going for." He said as he pulled out his wolf headed pendant and rubbed it clean.


End file.
